


Let Her Go

by MorganaNK



Category: Inspector Lynley - All Media Types, Inspector Lynley Mysteries (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-30
Updated: 2021-01-30
Packaged: 2021-03-17 00:34:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 244
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29091360
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MorganaNK/pseuds/MorganaNK
Summary: A post series established relationship fic.  Tommy knows what being with him has cost Barbara.
Relationships: Barbara Havers/Thomas Lynley
Comments: 1
Kudos: 13





	Let Her Go

**Author's Note:**

> Property of Elizabeth George and the BBC, no copyright infringement intended

She does her best to hide her true feelings, but I know her too well to be fooled.

Sometimes I walk into a room and find her staring off into the distance, her hand resting gently on her stomach. As soon as she realises I am there she withdraws her hand as if burned, then turns and smiles at me, a smile that never quite manages to mask the pain in her eyes.

I wish that I could make things right for her, but to do that I would need to travel back in time. Erase my marriage to Helen. Erase the day shotgun pellets peppered her abdomen. 

Erase the day she and I met.

I love her more than anything and anyone, but if we had never met then she wouldn’t have given up her life for me. She would have been free to meet, marry and raise a brood of beautiful children with someone who truly deserved her.

Someone unselfish.

Instead, she devoted herself to being by my side. Taking the abuse I dished out. Picking up the pieces when I fell apart. Sacrificing everything to be there for me.

What use am I? My titles and money are worthless when they can’t bring happiness and contentment to the one woman I owe the world to. The one woman who is still by my side after everything I have done to her.

I don’t deserve her, but I cannot let her go.


End file.
